Commission: Love Me, Look After Me
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: One-shot, Marie RosexHonoka, in which DOATEC HQ is under attack, Marie Rose bravely defends her home but gets beatdown by the MIST goons. Fortunately, Honoka is there to save her and sweep her off her feet and look after her. Read, Enjoy and Review !


**Love Me, Look After Me**

 **By Major Mike Powell III, Commissioned by Lily Nadesico**

Well…there were better ways to wake up.

Glaring red flashing behind one's eyelids and the booming sound of distant explosions going off ever closer, loud, constantly ringing alarms.

One moment, Marie Rose was sleeping peacefully in her queen-size bed just a few doors away from her guardian and benefactor, Helena Douglas, having lovely dreams of her sweet friend and partner in crime, her sweet Honoka, and then the next, she was falling off the bed after being rudely woken up by crisis.

Yup. There were definitely better ways to wake up.

"C'mon, c'mon! Damn! Damn it all! How dare these jerks attack Helena-sama and I's home?! Damn it!" The diminutive Swede cursed in her native tongue as she hopped around her room on one foot as she tried to put on her signature blue and red battle suit that consisted of a skintight leotard with a half-skirt around her waist that barely covered her hips and left her front exposed. On her arms were elbow gloves made of the same skintight fabric as the leotard, which ended on white gloves and on her legs were thigh-high boots that ended on black-and-red pumps on her cute feet.

"Ok! You're all gonna pay!" Marie Rose psyched herself up and then, she adjusted the cute little red bowtie around her slender neck. Then, she charged into the fray.

That bastard, the one that took DOATEC's name and smeared it in the mud before Marie Rose's benefactor, Helena-sama stepped in to repair the damage, both public and behind closed doors, that masked coward of a man, Donovan, had struck. His shadow organization from within the deepest bowels of DOATEC, MIST, had arisen in an explosive uprising.

Unbeknownst to Marie Rose, deep into the bowels of DOATEC HQ, a battle was taking place between the Mugen Tenshin and Hajin Mon ninjas and the nigh unstoppable Alpha-152 along with that snake in the grass, that bastard, Rig.

However, the diminutive blonde was busy fighting off wave after wave of MIST goons.

She grabbed one by the shoulders and after planting a knee to his gut, she spun him around and yelled out "Sorry!" as she used him as a meat shield against a barrage of gunfire from three MIST troopers that just unloaded on their comrade. Completely unscathed, Marie Rose kicked the dead goon to send him toppling into two of his reloading comrades and then, she jumped on the third one, grabbed his gun and smashed his faceguard in with repeated strikes from the assault rifle's stock. Then, she turned to the two troopers pinned under their dead comrade and stomped one's faceguard in, shattering the visor, while she knocked the last one conscious into unconsciousness with a solid right hand to the faceguard.

Then, a new MIST trooper charged at her with a combat knife, only for Marie Rose to sigh and simply jump up and grab the man's raised hand and swinging down to stab the goon with his own knife.

"S-Sorry…" Marie Rose uttered as she looked down at the dying goon. Then, Marie Rose screamed in pain as a pain quite like a hot needle piercing her shoulder and coming out the side suddenly brought her one knee. She got distracted and took a bullet to the shoulder and then, at least three more MIST goons stepped up with electric batons in their hands. Clutching her injured shoulder, exit hole on the back of it, Marie Rose grit her teeth.

"…worst day at the job ever…you're not going even close to Helena-sama you hear me, you bas-!" Marie Rose didn't get to finish her brave words before pain exploded all around her, all over her body, with electricity coursing through her petite body again and again in short, repeated bursts as the MIST goons ganged up on her and started battering away at her with their shock batons.

Before Marie Rose completely lost consciousness, she could have sworn she saw the familiar purple glow of her dearest, sweetest friend's special power warm her up just a second after the vicious battering had stopped…

"… _ou did…astic…Rose. Do...rry…He…na-sama, Aya…chan…the others…'ve got…der control…ju…ang…in there!"_

~o~

Marie Rose woke up an intense sting on her forehead. Her eyes flew open and she immediately regretted it along with trying to lift her torso from the comfortable she was lying in.

"O-OOOwwwww!" The petite blonde immediately lied back down. "Ohhh man…oh damn…haaah…w-where…where am I…? W-Wait, H-Honoka?! What are you-?!" Marie Rose questioned as she looked around the room she was in, a warm, cozy room with lots of cute stuffed animals and pastel-pink walls. Then, she noticed the head of pink hair resting on the side of the bed, a beautiful face stirring from sleep, Honoka raising her head from her crossed arms.

"H-Huh…oh…o-ohayou…M-Marie Rose! Marie, you're awake!" Honoka cried out with utter relief. "Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're awake! Uh…um…" Honoka then looked a bit awkward, scratching the back of her neck.

"Owwww…Honoka…gyah…it…hurts…!" Marie Rose whined as the pain came back, the pain from being shot and battered by the MIST goons back at DOATEC HQ. Honoka urged her to help her take off her battle suit, mainly because the pinkette had no idea how to even get it off of Marie Rose's petite body.

Fortunately, the suit's intricate, built-in first-aid system, custom-made and developed by the finest R&D departments on the planet at Helena's beck and call had saved her from bleeding out from the now bio-foam-filled bullet wound in her shoulder. Still, it hurt like Hell. In fact, all of her hurt like Hell, particularly her forehead, left arm, both hands (she realized that punching goons' faceguards to shattered bits wasn't such a good idea in hindsight), abdomen, right leg and both feet.

Fortunately, Honoka knew exactly what she was doing as she did her best to gently pry the battle suit off of her dear friend, tag team partner and just partner in crime, as well as carefully treating the wounds left on Marie Rose' body from the savage beatdown she suffered at the hands (and shock batons) of the MIST goons.

"And…there we go. That's the last of it. And hey, see? Not even a broken nail~!" Honoka cooed as she gently wrapped up Marie's hands in gauze after applying a much-needed, soothing ointment on her bruised knuckles.

"Ohhh Honoka…you're a saint, I swear…" Marie Rose sniffled just a bit and smiled. Then, she giggled softly as Honoka reached into her closet and pulled out a pink and white nightgown for the petite Swede to wear.

"Here, Marie. I'll help you put this on. You're gonna catch a cold if you sleep naked or with your battle suit on, so here, I kept this from the last time you came over to our place~!" And true to her word, Honoka gently, sweetly helped her petite friend into the comfortable, warm nightgown which had little pink heart prints all over it. As well as on her aching feet, Honoka slipped on Marie Rose a set of fluffy, comfy brown kitten slippers.

"…T-Thank you, Honoka…if I knew you'd spoil me like this, then maybe I should lose a fight more often~" Marie Rose grinned. Her pinkette partner giggled softly and pet her blonde head of hair, idly playing with one of her silky pigtails.

"Well…" Honoka sat on the bed next to Marie Rose and gently seized her hand. "That…wouldn't be so bad…if your ego doesn't get in the way, I'll gladly look after you as many time as you want~"

Blue eyes gazed into crimson orbs as Marie Rose and Honoka smiled at each other. The blonde took their joined hands and raised them to look at their intertwined fingers.

"We fit so nice…especially after we help each other…especially after you saved me…" Marie Rose spoke more to herself than Honoka. The pinkette blushed softly.

"M-Marie…Marie-chan…your hand is a nice fit for mine, for sure." She cooed with gentle happiness. Marie Rose returned the smile, blushing as well, especially thanks to that sweet honorific that Honoka only called her on quiet times like these, when it was just the two of them.

"Honoka…thank you for saving me and for taking care of me now…I…I love you lots and lots, Honoka~!" The Swede smiled a dazzling smile at the Japanese girl beside her.

The high school fighter blushed even deeper, her cheeks as crimson as her own eyes. She smiled wide and gave a firm nod.

"Unh. I love you too, Marie-chan~!"

"Honoka…I…" Marie Rose then began to lean in, her lips puckering, with Honoka doing the same…their lips were about to touch when the Swede then clutched her abdomen, feeling a sting of pain from the movement. "Owww…ow, ow, ooowww…d-damn it…this sucks! I can't even kiss my new girlfriend!" Marie Rose whined yet Honoka giggled beautifully and gently urged her dearest friend and now girlfriend to lay back down.

"It's Ok. It's Ok, Marie-chan. We can kiss and cuddle all you want when you're better, Ok? You're clearly not 100% yet, so just rest, 'k? Girlfriend's orders~!" Honoka gave a cheeky wink and playfully booped Marie Rose on the nose with her gloved index finger.

The petite blonde just pouted but did just as Honoka instructed.

~o~

"So…" it was a couple of hours later, well into the early hours of the morning. Marie Rose lay in Honoka's arms, the two girls cuddled close together, with the blonde using the pinkette's bountiful chest as pillows. "How did everything go…? Is Helena-sama Ok? Is…is DOATEC HQ still standing…?" Marie Rose sighed with contentment as Honoka gently caressed her hair and undid her pigtails to her silky blonde tresses spill down her shoulders and back.

"Yes, Marie-chan. Don't worry. Helena-sama is just fine. Zack got her out of there in time via helicopter and the ninjas, meaning Kasumi-san, Ayane-chan and their friends, they all fought to keep DOATEC HQ standing tall. You really helped hold the fort, Marie-chan! Those goons ran away with their tails tucked between their legs!" Honoka explained and she relished in seeing the smile on Marie Rose' face as she explained what happened.

The blonde sighed with relief and she shared her smile with Honoka via a deep, gentle, sweet kiss that had the two of them sharing little sighs, a moan here and there, and just feeling warm as they shared Marie Rose's relief and pride and Honoka's love, support and happiness; shared happiness at finally being more than friends.

After breaking the kiss for some much-needed air, not without a thin string of saliva joining their lips momentarily, Marie Rose and Honoka looked each other in the eye before sharing another, softer, more chaste kiss, just a simple caress of lips before the petite blonde turned around in Honoka's embrace to have the taller, bustier girl spoon her. Then, Marie Rose grinned.

"…Hey, hey, Honoka…give me a massage~? My shoulder…still kind of~ hurts." Marie Rose cooed and her bedmate rolled her beautiful crimson eyes.

"Really, now~? It hurts, huh?" Honoka gently squeezed her beloved friend in her arms, careful not to apply force lest she make her hurt from her earlier injuries.

"Yes. Yes, Honoka. My shoulder hurts~ I _did_ take a bullet there, y'know~? Hmph! C'mon, I'm your girlfriend now. You have to spoil me and carry out my every whim~!" Marie Rose boasted, getting a hearty giggle from Honoka.

"Hmph. Don't start crying crocodile tears now, Marie-chan. Ok, I'll do it. I'll give a massage~" Honoka playfully scolded her mischievous and manipulative little girlfriend and indeed, did as Marie Rose asked, beginning to give her a nice, soothing massage on both shoulders, giving extra attention to Marie Rose's injured shoulder.

"You're such a manipulative little minx, Marie-chan, you know that~?" Honoka cooed with more amusement than reproach in her voice.

"Haaaah…ohhhh that's nice, mmmhmmm~ Yes. I know. And you love me for it. You knew what you were getting into, Honoka~" Marie Rose grinned a cheeky grin.

"You're lucky I love you so much~ Marie-chan aishiteru yo~!"

"And I love you too, Honoka. Take care of me from now on~"

The two girls in love just laughed.

 **~The End~**

 **For Lily Nadesico-san. Thank you so much for your preference~! Much appreciated, to have a new customer! X3 And you all folks, here's to you all. I hope you enjoyed this little piece for the petite Swede and her Japanese high school partner-in-crime and waifu~! This was fun to write and I hope ya'll had fun reading it~! :3**

 **Have a beautiful day, Nadesico-san, you all~! Thanks for reading!**

 **Till the next story!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
